fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Holy Ghost Speaks
White walls inset with grand pictures of stained glass cast ominous colors on the wooden floor as the moonlight streams through the crystalline mosaic. The air is heavy with the smell of incense and musty pages of worn down prayer books. The candles offer flickering light within this Zentopian Church, the flames dancing around like the beat of Haruko’s heart. Shallow tears stream down his cheeks as he mindlessly walks to the front of the alter and drops heavy to his knees. His voice croaks out, dry from what seemed to be constant crying, “Spirit, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Come to me and give me what I desire. Waves of grace fall down on me, and complete my wishes effortlessly. Evangrius show yourself, spirit reveal. Spirit come to me so I know you are real!” He shouts up to the roof as he releases all of his magical energy at once. His teeth clenched in anticipation of what should happen next after this incantation he had heard rumors about. Moments pass as a figure came into view above him; not human, but human in form. It was not reflecting the moon’s gentle glow, but rather emitting light and glowing from within its body. His skin was almost like that of silk, his eyes were a fiery gold, and despite the dust that hung on the surfaces of the church, the white robes of the man were spotless. A soft smile graced the lips of this floating figure as it spoke melodically, “Fear not child, I am the angel Evangrius. You have called upon me because you wish to overstep earthly laws to get what you desire. Now tell me child, what do you wish?” Haruko was astounded that the rumors of this incantation’s power were true, and spoke with great passion toward the angel, not wanting to waste a single second. “Please Evangrius, my wife, she is sick. She has a tumor on her brain that cannot be healed by traditional magic. I ask for you to please save the love of my life! Please don’t let her die so soon!” Haruko pleaded as he bowed before the angel with tears more heavily flowing from his eyes. The angel stood in silence for a moment, no shifts in expression could be seen, before he spoke for one last time. “The love you have in your heart has moved me. I shall grant your wish and save the life of this woman so that she can grow old and pass as expected.” He begins, seeing that Haruko’s face illuminates with pure joy, only to fall moments later. “But this shall come at a great price…Your past is littered with the sin of lust, despite the purity of the love you feel for your wife now. This sin is still heavy in your heart and so it must be atoned for. Because you have gone against the earthly laws by requesting my help, you must be faced with the punishment of immortality until you have atoned for these sins of the heart. You may call upon my name again in a century, but must atone for your sins and refrain from temptation of the heart until we meet again. Farewell my child.” Haruko is stunned in silence as he processes the words before him. He tries to cry out to the angel, but no sound could be heard as his sight fades to black. Haruko then finds himself at the bedside of his wife, her hair having gone gray from years spent beside him in their romantic bliss. Haruko kneels down beside the bed and grasp her frail hand, though his had shows no signs of wrinkles at all. His eyes well with tears once more as his wife’s chest begins to slow in breathing until it completely stops; though a gentle smile never fades from the aged woman’s face. Haruko sobs out, “Yukiyo don’t leave me! I love you Yukiyo! Please don’t go!” His head falls down against the surface of the bed as he weeps for his lifeless wife when he hears a soft noise, “Haruko…” Haruko looks up in hope that his wife had not left him yet, when he sees a woman whose face is not that of the woman he saved years ago with the help of an angel. Blonde hair fell where brown hair once was. Emerald eyes stared at him, where chestnut ones had just closed. And wrinkles that were once there had smoothed out into a soft featured girl. Haruko was stunned as he takes in the sight of his student. “Theia, you’re here…” He says as he realizes the hand he was still holding now belonged to her. A smile began to form at his lips until Theia began coughing up a large amount of blood from her mouth, the red spilling down the sides of her lips to stain her porcelain skin. Haruko began to panic once more as he shouts for anyone who can save her, “Theia no! Theia don’t leave me! Someone help please! Theia!” Suddenly Haruko shoots up out of bed, cold sweat dripping from his body as he looks around in a panic at where he is. He glances down to his side and sees Theia resting peacefully next to him, her color having returned to normal and her breathing consistent when compared to her distressed state last night. Haruko quickly gets up out of the bed, being sure to stay as silent as possible so he doesn’t wake his sleeping student into seeing what could be a great misunderstanding. Haruko grabs his clothes off the floor and gently opens the door of Theia’s room to make his exit, though his mind is racing at the oddity of his nightmare. Sure he had woken up many a nights in a panic as he is forced to re-live the fateful night that had cursed him with this immortal pain. Though this was the first night he had every been forced to watch the passing of his wife in a long time…Not to mention that Theia had been there as well…It had been nearly five centuries since Haruko had received his so called “blessing” from Evangrius, and though Haruko had done his best to atone for his sins and stay away from desires of the heart, Evangrius somehow always refused to lift his curse for the fact that “there was so much more he had left to do”. Haruko mentally scorned himself for being so easily tricked into giving into his grief all those years ago and calling upon the angel that made it so he could never love again. Haruko walks over to his own room before taking a seat on his bed and cradling his head in his hands in confusion and anguish.'' Why had Theia been there…Why did I see my wife again…Is Evangrius trying to show me something? Perhaps I am falling in lo--…No. No, there is no way. She’s my stud--…there’s absolutely no way. I know that isn’t true.'' Haruko curses as he mentally gruels over the meaning of his dream. His frustration grows so much that he punches down into the plush of his mattress. That’s it. I can’t do it anymore…I can’t risk it. He concludes as he spots the letter from yesterday peeking out of his coat pocket, calling him as if it could be his ticket away from his frustrations. Category:Fairy Tail: Radiance Category:Chapters Category:Chapter